


Elvira

by Aladin_Sane



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Happy Baby having a good ol' time, Happy Ending, I don't know how to FUCKING tag shit, I'm watching a conspiracy video while watching this, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, This is just a happy fic, its called "Is Eric Andre in Hell?", its just a prank bro, p.s. apparently hannibal burress is the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladin_Sane/pseuds/Aladin_Sane
Summary: "Baby, why don't you play us something?"





	Elvira

**Author's Note:**

> When I was 8 my family moved out to the middle of literally nowhere and there were so many trees that we didn't even have a yard. All we did all day was my older brother and Dad would chop would while my twin brother and I would drag the would and burn it at this huge fire. "Elvira" by the Oak Ridge Boys was playing almost the entire time. I thought they were saying "Build the fire up" in a really weird accent until like, last year.
> 
> Thanks for tuning in. 
> 
> P.S. I read in an interview with Edgar Wright that Baby gets all those ipods because he keeps them from the cars he steals or he pickpockets people and lowkey I love that?
> 
> P.P.S. Thank you IfOnlyWeHadTalked for requesting this, sorry it's so short, I didn't know what else to do with it

"Baby, why don't you play us something?" 

He jerked his head up at Buddy and glanced at the rest of the group, still fiddling with his new ipod. After he'd boosted the car for this morning, he'd found the little yellow ipod tucked beneath the backseat. It had seemed dead at first glance, but it had charged up well enough. 

"Hmm?" 

"Why don't you play us something? Like on the speakers," Buddy said patiently. 

"Oh." Baby looked at the ipod in his hand. This could be a disaster. "Okay," he said. This could be hilarious. 

He walked to the chord, flipping through the selections and trying to hide his grin. This ipod was almost nothing but guilty pleasure songs. 

Buddy watched Baby walk across the room, gently rubbing Darling's thigh. He had always wondered what Baby listened to, bopping his head side to side in the corner of the room. It couldn't be that bad. Baby was weird, but he knew music. Buddy had a secret theory that Baby's "day-job" was a DJ. He could imagine Baby dancing along with a horde of middle-schoolers, exposing them to songs that blew their minds. It was a cute image. 

Baby plugged in his ipod, adjusted his sunglasses, and then sat back down on the other side of the room. Griff noticed the way he couldn't stop twitching his lips, thought about calling him out on it. What could he possibly be that nervous for? 

 

The plunking of piano keys filled the room. The three criminals turned to watch Baby, only to see him staring ahead completely deadpan. 

"What the fuck is this?" Griff demanded. 

"Elvira," Darling said. "By the Pet Shop Boys."

"Oak Ridge Boys," Baby corrected. He was proud of himself for being able to hold it together. The look of confusion and disbelief on Buddy's face was priceless. Baby made a point not to look at it. 

The song kept playing. Buddy and Griff stared at each other from across the table, both daring the other to say something first. 

When the second chorus started, Buddy cracked. "Baby, what the fuck is this?" 

"Elvira. By Oak Ridge Boys."

"Yeah, okay. But why?" 

"You just asked me to play something."

"So..." Buddy looked at his hands. "So, you like listening to this?" 

"Oh, fuck," Darling said, her face splitting into a huge grin. "Baby's playing a prank." 

"What?" Buddy asked. 

"It's a joke! Oh God, Baby's fucking with you!" She cackled, throwing her head back against Buddy's shoulder. 

Baby finally cracked a smile, small but sincere. The sight of it made Buddy laugh too. So Doc's mystery driver had a sense of humor too. He could work with that.


End file.
